slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Marie-Magdalene/Twincest
Czym jest twincest to chyba Marie tłumaczyć nie musi, a jeśli tak... to nie chce mi się niestety tego robić. Tak więc dzisiaj Marie zaserwuje wam twincescik swojego autorstwa z (nie Tommem i Billem T^T) Arminem i Alexym. Marie życzy wam miłej lektury i czeka na krytykę. "Wakacje" To był początek lipca. Ja i mój… barwny brat Alexy byliśmy nad morzem razem z naszymi rodzicami, ot takie rodzinne wakacje. Przyznaję z ręką na sercu, że ja to najchętniej siedzę w hotelowym pokoju i gram na konsoli no ale… nie mogę, bo pewien błękitno włosy kretyn zabrał mi konsolę za karę! Ja umrę… Nienawidzę wychodzić na dwór, świeże powietrze szkodzi! Niestety braciszek siłą wyciągnął mnie na shoping, bo musi sobie kupić jakieś ciuchy, a przecież robił to aż trzy dni temu! Heh… on jest takim moim kochanym zakupoholikiem, a ja ‘noł lajfem’. Nie lubię chodzić z nim na zakupy, bo robi to godzinami, a ja kończę wtedy jako wieszak. Alexy przymierzał tonę ciuchów tylko po to by stwierdzić, że to nie to co by chciał. Na ogół wtedy idziemy do innego sklepu i wtedy są dwie opcje: a) Przymierzamy tonę ciuchów i stwierdzamy, że to nie ‘to’ b) Kupujemy tyle ile da się udźwignąć… Kiedy w końcu kończy robić zakupy wracamy… to jest najfajniejsze. Gdy w końcu wróciliśmy do naszego pokoju walnąłem się na łóżko, no ale… brakowało mi mojego skarbu, więc podniosłem się i podszedłem do brata. - Alexy… no weź mi oddaj ją – jęknąłem - Nie… mam dość tego, że mój brat całe dnie tylko gra. Wiesz, że coś takiego może skończyć się źle? - No ale ja muszę zaliczyć ten level… - Nie. Nie oddam ci jej – powiedział to tak pewnie. Wkurzyłem się nieco i najpierw rozejrzałem się po czym zacząłem przeszukiwać pokój. Kiedy znalazłem mój skarb, gdy już po niego sięgałem… poległem. Alexy rzucił się na mnie i przyparł do podłogi. Siedział sobie na mnie okrakiem w samych spodniach i uwierzcie mi na słowo, że mój braciszek ma niezłą klatę, a ja leciałem na nią i na niego. - Jesteś dzisiaj bardzo niegrzany Armin… - Ja zawsze jestem grzeczny, wydaje ci się - Doprawdy? – Nachylił się nade mną, a jego kosmki włosów opadały na moją twarz. - A co.. chcesz mnie ukarać? – Zapytałem się go z takim prowokującym uśmieszkiem. - Chciałbyś masochisto – W tym momencie jego usta dotknęły moich i zaczęliśmy się namiętnie całować. Mój brat był homo, każdy to wie ale nie każdy wie o tym iż ja jestem Bi. Z Alexym od dziecka byliśmy bardzo blisko ze sobą, w końcu jesteśmy braćmi ale ta nasza bliskość… z czasem stała się czymś więcej niż tylko braterską miłością. Wiemy o tym, że brat z bratem nie powinni czegoś takiego robić ale ja, ani mój bliźniak nie mamy zamiaru przestać. Kochamy się, bardzo i jest nam z tym dobrze, więc dlaczego mamy z tym przestać skoro jesteśmy szczęśliwi? Pocałunki Alexy’ego były takie delikatne, a mnie przechodziły dreszcze. Lekko wygiąłem się w łuk kiedy ten delikatnie ugryzł mnie w szyję. Uwielbiam kiedy pieści moją szyję… to takie moje ulubione miejsce, a on o tym doskonale wie. Nasze pocałunki stawały się coraz bardziej namiętne, tak samo jak pieszczoty coraz to bardziej przyjemne, a my coraz bardziej nakręcaliśmy się na siebie. Po małym ‘co nieco’ byliśmy wykończeni. Leżeliśmy nadzy w łóżku przytuleni do siebie. Kiedy tak przytulałem się do niego, on oznajmij mi, że i tak nie pogram na mojej konsoli, bo jeszcze w domu ten podstępny zakupoholik wyciągnął z mojej torby zasilacz do PSP! No co za… Cóż… tydzień bez konsoli będzie koszmarem ale mimo wszystko, to mój brat jest dla mnie najważniejszy. Konsola zaczeka… ale chciałbym żeby ten tydzień już minął, bo serio musze zaliczyć level! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach